


If. (Not when)

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Angel Tachibana Makoto, Angry Tachibana Makoto, Angst, Gen, Makoto is mad, Makoto punches Rin, Mamakoto, Poor Rin, Pride, Protective Tachibana Makoto, Rin is a dork, Rin is a moron, Scared Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot where Rin and Makoto race each other and Rin fucking freaks mid race because it's like there's a tall dark fin coming up behind him and there's an apex hunter just beneath the surface that's waiting for just the right moment to <strong>devour</strong> him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If. (Not when)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Killer Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942957) by [Gypsywriter135](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywriter135/pseuds/Gypsywriter135). 



> Hi. My friend was writing a fic about Zuko (from ATLA) being paranoid and this is what happened.

Why did he agree to this? He can’t even remember.

Okay, yes he knows exactly why he agreed to this. His stupid fucking _pride_. 

It always comes down to that, doesn’t it? His pride. Like with Haru and every god forsaking person who’s ever won anything over him in the past. If he didn’t have this fucking pride, maybe he wouldn’t be where he is right now. Actually, no. He knows for a fact he wouldn’t be where he is right now, which is in the pool, racing Tachibana fucking Makoto.

The taller teen had confronted him a few days ago about what he had said to Haru. He’d asked if Rin was willing to race him, with conditions.

If Makoto won, Rin had to apologise to Haruka.

“And what do I get when I win?” He had scoffed.

Makoto’s eyes gleamed with something unidentifiable and Rin felt a jarring chill run down his spine.

Who was this guy and what had he done to the real Makoto? The one who would mother anyone and anything that could breathe.

“ _If_ you win,” Makoto paused, stepping forward and crowding Rin against the wall. “I won’t punch you again.”

Rin had frowned, looking up at Makoto panickedly. “Again? Makoto, what do you-”

And he’d got a right hook across the cheek.

You can imagine his surprise.

Just like his surprise now, because Makoto was fucking gaining on him.

They’re on the last lap and Rin had been cocky- Oh god why would he do that?!- and thought he’d win this without breaking a sweat but-.

But Makoto was _gaining on him_.

Rin nearly choked on his next breath when he glanced back and Makoto was closer than before and for a second- just a second- it had looked like there was a tall, dark and powerful fin breaching the surface and Rin knew- he just knew that Makoto was going to devour him.  
  
And suddenly, Rin remembered a time- a time that he had blocked out- when they were all close and Nagisa had given them all what he had called “Spirit animals Rin-chan! They are the animals that are most like you!”

And Nagisa’s was a penguin. Of course it was.

Haru’s was easily a dolphin and no one had questioned it.

Rin’s was a shark, and he’d puffed up in pride- again with the pride- until Nagisa and Makoto had burst out laughing.

And Makoto… Makoto was a killer whale. Nagisa had said ‘Orca’ but everyone knew that was just the more pleasant name of the creature.

And when Makoto had asked why, Nagisa had said, “Because Mako-chan! Orca’s are loyal. Mako-chan would would do anything to protect us.” And Makoto had flushed, hiding his face with his hands.

But they all knew it was true.

And Rin knew he was dead.

Makoto was coming up beside him and Rin pushed himself as hard as he could to go faster.

But it wasn’t enough.

Makoto’s palm hit the wall.

Rin burst from the water, panting harshly.

He was going to die. _He was going to **die**_.

Rin could hear the water splash off of Makoto as he climbed out of the pool, but he couldn’t move.

He fucked up. He fucked up _bad_.

“Rin,” Makoto called, softly.

He frowned, looking up and then he gasped.

Makoto was silhouetted by the bright sun and Rin could see a hand being held out to him. It was almost comical.

Before he could think, he was reaching out for that hand.

A firm grip pulled him up from the water and the moment was broken.

He was still panting as he stared at Makoto.

“Are you-” He wasn’t even sure what he was going to ask.

“Are you going to hit me again?” Rin gulped.

Makoto jerked back slightly, surprised.

Then, he smiled and Rin knew who this person was again. This was the person who had walked him home in the rain when he’d forgot his umbrella. This was the person who insisted Rin take his balloon when Rin had let his go. This was the person who had carried so much pain and only took on more to help his friends.

This person was his friend.

This person was Makoto.

“No,” Makoto laughed softly.

He reached over to cup Rin’s cheek softly, drawing a gasp from the red haired teen.

He looked into Makoto’s droopy, green eyes.

“Rin,” He said softly. “Please talk to Haru. He needs you.”

Then he let go and walked away, leaving Rin feeling like he’d been blessed by an angel.

  
_**Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos if you liked and comment your thoughts!
> 
> Cheers.
> 
> Edit: Just remembered I read a fic somewhat like this a while ago and it affected my context and such blah blah blahhhhhhh


End file.
